Still Got the Moves
by Pir8grl
Summary: The continuing adventures of John & Rose Tyler-Smith, their daughters, and the extended family of Pendragon Circus. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you (as always!) to the lovely tenroseforeverandever.**_

* * *

Rose Tyler-Smith drifted slowly towards wakefulness. She was warm and perfectly comfortable, and a contented little sigh passed her lips.

A single sunbeam shown between the edges of the curtains, illuminating a framed heart made of three sets of pink-paint handprints, and assorted photographs of two small blonde girls, from infancy to school age. A black and white kitty padded slowly into the room and uttered a rusty 'merlow.'

"Happy Birthday, love," John's voice rumbled under her ear.

She gave another drowsy little sigh and cuddled closer in to his side.

"None of that," he teased playfully. "I know you're awake…big day an' all."

"I'm comfy right here," Rose pouted.

"I know you are," John chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "but you have to get up to have your present!"

Rose opened her eyes fully and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "You're the best birthday present I ever got."

"How'd you figure that?"

"The first time I ever saw you, it was my birthday," Rose explained. "I was teachin' a dance class at the community center, and you came in to do somethin' with the wifi. I figured you must be very, very brave - or very, very daft, to be messin' about with the wiring in that old place."

"I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Still do."

Rose leaned over to kiss him.

John returned the favor enthusiastically, eventually pulling away with a grin on his face. "We still need to get up," he reminded her. "I know that you look gorgeous naturally, but some of us need a bit more work to be presentable…and then there's those two."

"Allie's had her dress picked out for weeks."

"Jackie still thinks she's wearin' jeans and that purple jumper with the cat," John countered.

"I don't think so," Rose replied ominously.

"Well, then you'd better get up and tell her that." John slid from the bed and held out his hand. "Trains, curtain times, and backstage passes wait for no one."

Rose allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, but kept a tight grip on John's hands. "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked for about the hundredth time.

"We haven't committed to anything yet," John replied calmly. "This is just another step in a very long process. This is what she's said she's wanted, ever since she was a little girl."

"She still _**is**_ a little girl."

"That's supposed to be my line."

"And that's another thing," Rose fretted, "I grew up without my dad -"

"Stop right there," John said firmly. "Your dad died when you were a baby. Going away to school is _**nothing**_ like that. There's letters, and visits, and phone calls. She'll be fine."

Rose stepped forward and slid her arms around John's waist. "It's just…Allie's always been so shy…I still can't quite believe that she's the one who's wanting to stretch her wings so soon."

John smoothed his hands through Rose's hair. "Our daughter is a very determined young lady."

"Little girl," Rose countered.

John tipped her face up to meet his intent gaze. "I'm not the expert that you are, but I think when it comes to her dancing, Allie is older than her age. I think she knows the path she wants, and I think it's our job to help her."

Rose nodded. "I want our girls to have choices. I don't want either of them to end up in some seedy road side pub, just because there's no place else."

John shuddered, thinking of how badly that could have ended for her. But on the other hand… "You know, that was one of the best birthday presents _**I**_ ever got."

"What you mean?"

"The first time I ever saw you dance was in that pub. It was my birthday. I finally found out what that mysterious evening job of yours was."

Rose flushed deep red. "I never wanted you to see that."

"If I hadn't, would we have ended up here? You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Rose." He laced their fingers together. "I'm so glad I met you."


	2. Chapter 2

John looked up from polishing his shoes as the screen door of the trailer opened and raised voices drifted out. "Are they still at it?" he asked Allie.

She nodded as she perched demurely on the bench beside him, carefully smoothing her blue-print dress. "I think Mummy's winning, though."

"Mummy usually does. You'll want to remember that." He gave his shoes one last swipe, then folded up the rag and put it away in his shoe shine kit. "You look very pretty, sweetheart. Excited?"

"Will we really get to go backstage after?" Allie asked eagerly.

"We really will," John assured her. He observed his small daughter fondly. "Do you understand why?"

"To see how the ballet works?"

"Well, that's part of it. It's a very big thing that we're contemplating, and Mummy and I want you to have all the facts. If you go the to Royal Ballet School, you might dance on that stage someday. Would you like that?"

Allie looked up at him with her mother's warm brown eyes. "More than anything."

The door banged open and Jackie stomped out, wearing a candy-apple-red dress and a scowl.

"Now, what was all that ruckus about, young lady?"

"The Royal Opera House doesn't even have a dress code. Their website says so!"

"Well, your mother does," John replied patiently. "This is her day, and her present, and she thinks that a trip to a grand theatre calls for nice clothes. The rest of us are dressed up, and no one's fussing about it. I think you owe Mummy an apology for upsetting her on her birthday, don't you?"

"OK," Jackie muttered.

"Good girl. Hop to it…we're taking a train, not a time machine!"

* * *

"What did you think?" John asked his daughters, as the curtain closed for the last time.

"Siegfried's a prat!" Jackie said emphatically.

John rolled his eyes at Rose, over the girls' heads. "Behold our child's reaction to one of the great tragic love stories of western art."

"What about you, Allie?" Rose asked gently.

"I want to do that," she replied firmly, her eyes still taking in every detail of the opera house.

John and Rose exchanged another glance; it was the same thing she'd said, every time they'd taken her to the ballet.

"Right, then," John said crisply. "No good sitting here chin waggin,' time for the next part of our adventure."

* * *

John and Rose sat facing one another on the train, each with a drowsy twin curled into their side.

"Did you enjoy your day, love?" John asked quietly.

Rose gifted him with one of her wonderful smiles, which was really all the answer he'd ever need. "It was beautiful, John. Thank you."

"And what about you two?"

Jackie cracked one eye open. "Don't they get bored, always staying in the same place?"

"Well, there is something to be said for not having to wonder from day to day if the roof is going to leak, or the electricity work," Rose chuckled.

"I'd never get tired of dancing there," Allie insisted.

"Well, they do go on tour, you know," John reminded her.

"Like we do?" Jackie wanted to know.

"Sort of. The ballet travels to big cities, and performs in other grand theatres."

Allie was struggling to keep awake now. "Like the Mar- Mary- the one in the book that Uncle Alistair gave me?"

"The Mariinsky?" Rose supplied.

Allie nodded, mostly asleep now.

Rose settled Jackie a bit closer, then looked up at John with wide eyes. "I'm not ready to think about one of them going to Russia!" she whispered.

John pressed his lips together firmly, trying to contain a peal of laughter. "We're no where near that point yet, Rose. Besides, if they're gonna dream, what's the harm in reaching for the stars?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose!" Gita Chandra shrilled across the camp ground. "There you are! Are you and Allie all packed?"

"Yes, we are."

"I don't know how you can do it - I couldn't bear to send Rani away to school until it was time for university!"

Rose pasted on her most patient smile. "Well, I never had a chance like this, because I started my formal training too late."

"Are you sure it's what she wants, and not what you want?" Gita persisted. "I mean, you did try to get Jackie to audition as well."

"I had Jackie attend _**one**_ traveling class, to see what it was like. She didn't like it, and that was an end to it."

"But Allie is so shy! I don't see how you can make her go through with an audition."

"Gita," Rose ground out, "it's a school audition; nothing like a professional one. And, when we get there, if she really doesn't want to do it, no one will make her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure that Jackie and John are all set before we leave."

* * *

John was methodically repairing one of the light boards, with Allie passing him tools. "Are you nervous about your audition?" he asked.

"Well…maybe, a little. Mummy says I shouldn't be. She says it's like a class, and that it's OK to ask questions, and I won't get marked down for not knowing something."

"That's right. It's not like auditioning for a show. They're trying to judge if you'll be a good student over the next few years. OK?"

Allie nodded.

John looked at her shrewdly. "Allison Doris Tyler-smith, you've worked very hard for this, and Mummy and I are very, very proud of you. But I want to make sure you understand something…whether you're accepted or not, whatever you decide you want to do with your life, we will _**always**_ love you, and be proud of you. All right?"

Allie nodded again, and launched herself into her father's arms.

* * *

Astrid smiled reassuringly at Rose as she finished putting way groceries. "Don't worry about John and Jackie while you're away. I'll make sure they're eating food that doesn't come from vending machines."

"Thanks," Rose replied.

"I'm just surprised that it's -"

"Allie who wants to go away to school. Yeah…so people keep saying."

"I remember at my wedding, when John had to carry her down the aisle, because she was too scared to walk on her own."

"And I had to pick up Jackie, because she wouldn't keep still," Rose recalled, laughing.

"And it was the most perfect wedding ever."

"Well, except maybe for mine."

* * *

John set his book down and held out his arms as Rose softly closed the door to the girls' room. She settled onto his lap with a sigh.

"Long day?"

"Yeah. The prevailing opinion seems to be that I'm the worst mum in the world for making my shy little girl go for an audition."

John pressed a kiss to her temple. "You are not making our daughter do anything. You're helping her to achieve her dream. Far as I'm concerned, that makes you the best mum in the world."

Rose pouted prettily at him.

"What's that face for?"

"'Best mum in the world' isn't exactly what a girl likes to hear from her husband, when she's about to go away for a couple of days."

"Ah. I see. Tell me, Rose Tyler-Smith, how much sleep were you planning on getting tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Point your toes, Jackie!" Jack Harkness called out as John entered the big top. He wandered over to Astrid, who was watching the tiny blonde girl on the trapeze.

"How's she doing?"

"Well, she's got a great personality, and a lot of flair, which make her fun to watch, but she needs to pay attention to details. Like her -"

"Extensions, Jackie!" Jack called out. "All right, that's enough for today. Come on down."

"Uncle Jack!" she protested.

"Now. The crew needs to reset for tonight's show."

Jackie made a face, then dropped gracefully to the safety net. Giggling, she bounced her way to the edge, where Jack caught her.

"You did good today," he told her as he set her on her feet, "but you need to pay attention to details."

Astrid passed the little girl her towel and water bottle. "John, would you two like to come and have dinner with us? Bangers and mash?"

John chuckled. "That's very kind, but Martha and Mickey beat you to it." He held out a hand to his daughter. "Come on, little monkey."

"Did you see me, Daddy?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did. You looked like you were having fun up there. You just need to remember, even though this isn't as formal a setting as a ballet school, there are still things you need to do if you're going to be good, like-"

"Point my toes."

"Yeah. And listen to your teachers." They strolled along in silence for a few moments, then John sucked in a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you, Jackie, like a grown up. Your sister is getting a lot of attention right now, and Mummy and I just want to be sure that you're OK with that."

Jackie shot her dad a side-wise look. "I'm not jealous, if that's what you mean. I don't _**want**_ to go there. I'd go mad."

John nodded. "That's what your mother and I think. We just want to be sure that you know - whenever you figure out what your big dream is, we'll be right here, to help you, just like we're helping Allie now. D'you understand? Whether you want to go to a regular university, or even if you decide later on to audition for a big dance school. Whatever is right for you, we'll help you get there."

"I want to be like Mummy."

"And that's a very fine thing. But you know, Mummy went to college for dance classes. So did Rani. And Clyde went away to art school, then came back to us."

"And Ace went to university to be a dinosaur professor."

"Well, sort of," John chuckled.

"But what if never do anything special? What if I just turn out ordinary?"

"You're my daughter. You could never _**not**_ be special."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you (as always!) to the lovely tenroseforeverandever.**_

* * *

Sarah Jane fell into step beside John as he was headed for the IT trailer. There was a lightness to his step that morning, and an odd little half-smile playing over his features.

"I know that look," she teased, linking her arm through his.

"Do you, now?"

"Mm-hm. So proud you could burst, but with a tiny twinge of sadness around the edges. Allie got her letter, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," John admitted, cracking a full grin.

"Congratulations," Sarah Jane said warmly.

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did! You raised a very talented young lady. You taught her to choose a goal, and work very hard to achieve it."

"S'pose so."

"That's what you do, John. To anyone who can manage to get past that grumpy exterior of yours…you help people to find the best within themselves. You have touched _**so many**_ lives!

"How many times has Mickey said that he'd never have stayed in school, if it wasn't for you? And who else but you ever would have thought that a smart mouth, drop out, runaway could become an engineer, attached to the British Museum? Hmm?"

"That was mostly Alistair."

"Alistair wasn't the one who found Ace in that diner parking lot. My point is, it took an extraordinary man to raise such an extraordinary daughter. You and Rose have every right to be proud."

"I'll miss her."

"Of course you will! I miss Luke and Sky, desperately. But it's not like when you and I went to school, having to wait for the post, or queue up for the phone box. There's email, and texts."

"I know, but…"

"But she's your little girl."

"Yeah."

"And she always will be. When you're sitting in the audience at Covent Garden, watching her take a curtain call, Allie will still be your little girl."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you (as always!) to the lovely tenroseforeverandever.**_  
 _ **Warning: Discussing the death of a pet with kids.** _

* * *

"You should take the cat pajamas," Jackie offered, "they're your favorites."

"But they're your favorites, too," Allie replied uncertainly.

"Tell you what," Rose interjected, smiling fondly at her girls, "suppose we go out to the shops later and buy two new pairs of cat pajamas."

"Really?" Allie asked.

"I think our finances will run to two pairs of jimjams," Rose assured her.

Allie smiled and returned to her stretches, but Jackie's attention was caught by Merlin. The cat stood slowly, then stretched, and resettled himself on John's recliner.

"Mummy? How long do cats live?"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut. Bloody hell. She was _ **so**_ not ready for this. "About fifteen years, if you take good care of them."

"And how old is Merlin?" Allie wanted to know.

"We don't know, sweetheart. Eleven or twelve, at least. He was full grown when Daddy found him, and that was before you were born."

Allie's lower lip trembled. "Will he…will he still be here, when I get home from school at Christmas?"

Rose sank to the floor and extended an arm to each of her daughters, who promptly curled into her. "I don't know. I hope so, but…well, sometimes, when a pet gets older…sometimes, all you can do is just love them, for however long you have the chance. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded. Rose pulled them both a bit closer, and didn't let go for a long time.

* * *

John sat comfortably in his recliner, with Rose in his lap, and a very contented black and white kitty in hers.

"I wasn't ready for that," she confessed.

John pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't think anyone ever is."

"I don't know if I said the right things."

"You did just fine Rose. Everything has its time, and everything dies. They have to learn sometime. Part of growing up."

"I know, but…well, maybe I'm not ready, either."

"To lose him, or for the girls to be that old?"

"Both," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to know how you people managed to break so much stuff," John groused. "We were only gone a couple of days!"

"Well, you could take it as a sign of affection," Ianto offered. "Or not," he muttered, hastily turning back to his own work.

"John! There you are!"

"Astrid, if you're here to tell me that your husband wants me to install a computerized popcorn machine, I quit."

"Um, I didn't think they made them?" Astrid stammered, as Ianto shook his head slightly in warning. "I just wondered how everything went."

John relaxed just a bit, keeping on with his work as he spoke. "Oh, you know…all the usual jokes about two for the price of one, and make sure you take the right one home with you."

"Where is Jackie?" Ianto interrupted.

"Yeah, it's a bit quiet around here," Astrid added.

"London. Ace thought that Jackie ought to have a very special adventure of her own, so they're spending a couple of days exploring The British Museum from top to bottom."

"Tell me again what Ace does there?" Ianto asked.

"She's a structural engineer. She goes to excavation sites and makes sure that everything is safe for the people working there."

"Wasn't she also doing something with Mr. Copper?" Astrid wanted to know.

"Yeah. A lot of the museum's expeditions happen in countries where the standard of living isn't what we're used to. Ace and her team would often do things in their spare time - fix up a school house, mend some roofs. She and Mr. Copper are setting up an organization to fund those projects properly. Last I heard, it's going to be called A Charitable Earth."

"Pretty impressive for a sixteen year old runaway," Astrid said, grinning.

"All right. That's this done. Anything else?"

"Well, Tosh did ask if you could take a look at her new embroidery machine," Astrid replied.

John leveled a long-suffering glare in her direction.

* * *

John smiled as he caught sight of their trailer. On one of his trips home, Clyde had turned the plain royal blue stripes on the sides into swirls of stardust and shooting stars. Rose fell into step beside him, twining both hands around his arm.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Not bad. I think I managed to fix everything they broke while we were away. How 'bout you? All set for tomorrow's shows?"

"Yeah. It's just…it's so…"

"Quiet?"

"Yeah. Too quiet. I keep looking around for the girls."

John chuckled. "You know, Mrs. Tyler-Smith, it's been quite a while since you and I had the trailer all to ourselves."

Rose's eyes twinkled merrily. "It is, isn't it? We probably ought to take advantage of that." And she stretched up on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

"Look, Mummy - the shoemakers came yesterday!" Allie said excitedly, holding up her new toe shoes onscreen.

"Do they hurt?" Jackie wanted to know.

"No. I can't dance in them yet."

"See that you don't," Rose said, perhaps a bit more sharply than she intended. "You can hurt yourself."

"I know," Allie replied. "I have to wait for my teachers to say I'm ready."

"Did you forget anything?" Rose asked, absently lifting Merlin away from the screen and settling him in her lap. "Mrs. Chandra's asked me about a hundred times."

"I've got everything. I started packing as soon as I got the list."

John chuckled as he leaned in closer to the computer. "How are you settling in, sweetheart?"

"I love it! It's…everyone…"

"Everyone speaks your language?" John guessed.

"Yes, Daddy. That's it exactly."

John felt Rose relax beside him. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Fantastic!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you (as always!) to the lovely tenroseforeverandever.**_  
 **Warning: Death of a pet.**

Mr. Copper made his way through the camp ground, smiling and waving to everyone he saw. He supposed it must be a touch childish, but he loved it when the circus came round. He scanned the rows of trailers for the familiar swirl of shooting stars. He wanted to hear all about how John and Rose's little girl was doing at the Royal Ballet School.

Ah, there it was! John and Rose were seated on a bench in front of their trailer, with one of their girls on John's lap. He thought she was getting a bit big for that, when he noticed that the child was crying dreadfully.

"My dear boy, whatever is the matter?" he asked anxiously.

John and Rose looked up when he spoke, and their eyes were red rimmed as well.

"Our cat passed away last night," John said quietly.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry." He leaned on his walking stick and felt about in his pockets, finally coming up with a couple of sweets, which he pressed into Rose's hand, and a clean handkerchief, which he passed to John. "I'd very much like to help."

"That's very kind," Rose murmured, mustering a small smile as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"You know," Mr. Copper said thoughtfully, "I've got a little house with a bit of a garden. Perhaps you'd like to bury him there, since you're always traveling about? That way, you'd always know where he was. And we could plant a rose bush, or something pretty?" He was quite relieved when the little girl lifted her tear-streaked face.

"Really?"

"Really," he assured her. "And perhaps, when you're all feeling a bit better, you might come visit the animal shelter in the village. I'm on the board, you see. I'm sure there's an adventurous little kitty who's been dreaming of running away to join the circus."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you, as always, to the lovely tenroseforeverandever.**_

 _ **I wrote this several weeks ago and posted it to Tumblr, but I discovered today that I hadn't archived it anywhere. Oops!**_

* * *

"Good morning, John."

"'Morning, Jackson."

"How're the girls doing?"

"Well, you know kids. They bounce back. And, I suppose, this is the way most kids learn about death."

"But you hate to see them hurting, even though you know it'll get better," Jackson said shrewdly.

"I'm their father. It's my job to fix everything."

"I thought that way once," Jackson said thoughtfully. "Almost drove myself mad. It's not your job to fix everything. No one can. It's your job to love them enough so that they can cope with whatever comes their way."

"You're a very wise man, Jackson."

* * *

"Look, Mummy! They've got blue eyes, like Daddy!"

"All kittens are born with blue eyes Jackie," John explained. "They usually change color."

"I love them!" Jackie declared, a tiny orange ball of fluff in each hand.

"Why don't we look at all the kitties, before you get too attached?" Rose suggested gently.

The cat room of the local shelter was bright and sunny, its several windows equipped with comfy ledges for cats to nap on. It was filled with all sorts of cats - young and old, fluffy and sleek, shy and boisterous. Jackie had taken an instantaneous shine to the two little orange tabby kittens.

"We'll have a nice job, getting one of them away from her," John murmured.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tyler-Smith," a polite volunteer interrupted, "but Mr. Copper thought you might want two. Whatever your decision, the fees will be taken care of."

"That's very kind," John replied, watching Rose attempt to get their daughter to at least look at some of the other cats.

"They're orphans, you know," the volunteer informed him.

John looked back to see Jackie holding one kitten, and Rose the other. "This is a set up, isn't it?" he sighed.

"Kittens do better in pairs," the volunteer told him earnestly.

* * *

Clyde Langer grinned as he made his way through the rows of trailers in the camp ground. He'd made very sure that the Tyler-Smith abode would always be easy to pick out of a crowd. He waved as he saw John sitting on a bench out front, tinkering with something. John winced as a particularly shrill shout drifted from the trailer.

"Blimey, have they turned into teenagers already?" Clyde wondered. "I didn't think I was gone that long."

"You weren't, and they haven't. Actually, that's just Jackie. Allie's not home this weekend."

"How's she liking school then?"

"She loves it."

"Good. I'm glad. Brought you something," Clyde added, extending a small, flat package.

John carefully opened the parcel, revealing a framed print of a rather stylized drawing of his family. Himself hunched over a light board, Rose twirling in a sparkling gown, Allie in a pink tutu, and Jackie overhead on trapeze were jumbled together in a way that was at once totally unrealistic - and totally wonderful.

"This is amazing," John said, grinning.

"If it's all right with you, I'm going to include the original in a show next month."

"We'd be honored, lad."

"What is going on in there?"

"Rose wants Jackie to write Mr. Copper a thank you note, for helping with Merlin, and the kittens."

"Plural?"

"Yup. There was a pair of orange and white kittens, and well, you know Mr. Copper, when it comes to kids."

"Or cute fluffy animals. He's a good guy. Want me to see if I can straighten out Miss Jackie?"

"My eardrums would be grateful," John confessed.

* * *

John smiled as he examined his daughter's drawing of two orange kitties, with a hand written thank you. Then he winced as one of the models of said drawing began to climb the leg of his trousers.

"It's a good thing you're so cute," he grumbled, unhooking the surprisingly sharp little claws from his leg.

"Tell me about it," Rose griped, wincing as the second kitten, who was perched on her shoulder, yanked enthusiastically on a lock of hair.

"The things we do for love," John muttered, as he crossed the room to rescue his wife.

"My hero," Rose murmured, as John set about detaching the ferocious little varmint from her hair and jumper.

"Always," he replied, leaning in to kiss the end of her nose.


	9. Chapter 9

"Their names are Copper and Penny," Jackie informed her sister, holding up the two kittens.

"I like that," Allie agreed, pressing a hand wistfully to the computer screen. "I wish I could see them. It was nice of Mr. Copper to give them to us."

"He buried Merlin in his garden, too, so we'd always know where he was."

"Like Barney!" Allie said.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"Uncle Alistair came to see me when Merlin died. He brought me a book called The Tenth Good Thing About Barney."

"What's it about?" John wanted to know.

"It's about a boy whose cat dies, and he has to think of ten good things about him. One of the things was that since they buried Barney in the garden, he'd help the flowers grow."

"Can I read it?" Jackie asked.

Allie nodded. "I'll bring it with me next weekend."

"Ace is coming to get you after class on Friday," John reminded his daughter.

"Be sure you're packed and ready to go. You don't want to miss your train," Rose added.

"I will, Mummy," Allie promised.

"Love you," Rose said, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to the screen before signing off.

Muffled giggles sounded from the other end of the trailer. Rose sighed and moved to get up.

"They're fine," John told her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"But -"

"They don't have to get up in the morning," he pointed out, planting a kiss to the back of her neck. "And neither do we." Another kiss. "And they're getting along. Leave them be."

Rose chuckled softly and relaxed back into John's arms. "I think the kittens were very confused by Allie."

"I think that's what all the giggling is about. They're in their bunks, playing with kittens. I can live with that just fine."

"Just you wait a couple of years, old man," Rose teased.

"In a couple of years, Allie will be so wrapped up in getting into the upper school that she won't even notice the existence of boys."

"Except the ones she's dancing with."

"And they'll be so focused on their own careers that I won't even have to give them the shotgun speech," John said smugly.

"Uh-huh. And Jackie?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a good convent school."

Rose pelted him with a pillow.


End file.
